Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Wumbo the Marvellous
Summary: The Knights of Hanoi are defeated, but Playmaker is a wanted man in New LINK VRAINS. In a desperate bid to recover the Ignis, SOL Technologies reaches out to the bounty hunters of the VRAINS... and get more than they bargained for.


**Welcome to my Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS debut,** _ **Something Wicked This Way Comes**_ **.**

 **Just a quick pointer to prevent any confusion: thinking or a person putting emphasis on a certain word will be in** _ **italics**_ **.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"You understand what we are asking you to do?" The four chess pieces— a rook, knight, bishop and pawn— loomed up from the ground.

"Pretty sure," replied Hobgoblin, counting things off on his fingers. "I find Playmaker, snatch his Ignis and bring it back to you. Easy as pie."

"Do not underestimate Playmaker," said the Rook. "He is dangerous and has eluded us in the past."

"He will not give up the Ignis easily," said the Knight.

"We expect you to give your full attention to this case," said the Pawn.

"Or there will be… consequences," said the Bishop.

Hobgoblin adjusted the collar of his cape. "I got it. You're paying me big money to get this A.I thing, so I do it. Are you doubting me?"

"Of course," said the Rook.

"We do not normally employ… unsavoury types such as yourself," said the Knight.

"Bounty hunters, that is," said the Pawn.

"We do not trust you and only will when we have the Ignis," said the Bishop.

"Likewise," smirked Hobgoblin. "I don't trust you until I'm payed."

"Then we have a deal?" the Bishop queried.

Hobgoblin nodded. "We have a deal." He turned on his heel, faded leather boots clicking softly on the polished metal floor, his tattered brown cape flowing behind him.

"Not so fast," said the Rook, causing Hobgoblin to stop.

"We are not yet convinced of your skills," said the Knight.

"We will have one of our own operatives to duel you, to test your reliability," said the Pawn.

Hobgoblin ran a hand through his mop of hassled back hair, smoothing it out of his dark purple eyes. "No can do, gentlemen. That would be a complete waste of my afternoon."

He made to leave, but the doorway buzzed with electricity, causing him to jump. His dark brown eyes flashed in annoyance.

"Do not disobey us," said the Rook.

"We are your employers," said the Knight.

"You will do as we say," said the Pawn,

"Or there will be… consequences," said the Bishop.

Hobgoblin sighed. "Pretty sure you already said that. Fine. Where is this unfortunate soul I have to beat?"

"We introduce Akira Zaizen," said the Rook, as a man flickered to life in front of them. He was in his twenties, with a sharp, thin face. He wore a light blue jacket and darker pants that complimented his blue and teal hair. He looked the complete opposite to Hobgoblin, who wore brown pants that were ragged at the ends, faded leather boots a black vest with short sleeves and a tattered brown cloak with a high collar.

"He is our Security Manager here is SOL Technologies," said the Knight.

"He will test your capabilities," said the Pawn.

"You will duel to your fullest extent so we may gauge your usefulness," said the Bishop.

"I could think of about three better things I could be doing right now," muttered Hobgoblin. "Right. Let's go."

He tapped the band strapped to his wrist and activated a dark purple holographic blade that curved outwards at the ends.

Akira Zaizen frowned. "Hmm. Old-fashioned." He tapped his own wristband, and five holographic cards slotted into place in front of him.

 **[MASTER DUEL]**

 **Hobgoblin: LP 4000**

 **VS**

 **Akira: LP 4000**

"I go first!" said Akira. "I draw!" Another holographic card flickered to life in his hand. "I set a monster in face-down defence position."

Upon tapping one of the cards in his hand, it disappeared, before rematerialising face-down on his field.

"Then I set a card and send my turn," finished Akira. "Your move, bounty hunter."

"Aren't we confident?" mocked Hobgoblin, drawing a frown from Akira. "I draw! When I control no monsters, I can summon this! Come on out, **Hallowicked Orthus (ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 4 / SC: 3)** in attack position!"

After playing the card on his duel disk, Hobgoblin's monster appeared. It was a large white dog, with manic purple eyes and snow-white fur. A violet haze surrounded its body.

Akira raised an eyebrow. "I have never heard of the Hallowicked archetype before."

Hobgoblin smiled. "If you had, then I don't believe you would be standing here. Following that move, I'll special summon another monster! When I control a Hallowicked monster, **Hallowicked Polyphemus (ATK: 2200 / DEF: 0 / LV: 7)** can be special summoned!"

A cyclops like monster appeared beside Hobgoblin. It wore primitive leather clothing and carried a large, spiked club.

"However, when Polyphemus is summoned this way, its attack and defence are halved."

 **Polyphemus ATK: 2200 = 1100 / DEF: 0 = 0**

Hobgoblin reached for a card in his hand, but stopped. "Hmm… I'll set a card face-down and end my turn."

"Don't think I'll hold back," said Akira. "I draw!"

As a new card appeared in his hand Akira smiled thinly. "First, I'll flip summon my **Tindangle Angel (ATK: 500 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 4)** , then use its effect to set **Tindangle Protector (ATK: 800 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 3)** from my hand face-down onto the field."

Akira flip summoned a strange, crimson coloured monster and set another monster face-down.

"Flips?" Hobgoblin scoffed. "And you called me old-fashioned."

"You won't be saying such things when I beat you," replied Akira haughtily. "Now, appear! The circuit that connects to new possibilities! The summoning condition is a Tindangle monster, so I set my face-down Tindangle in the Link Markers!"

The set Tindangle Protector transformed into a blue tornado and flew into the Circuit that opened before Akira. "Circuit combine! Link summon! Appear, Link 1: **Tindangle Pascal (ATK: 1000 / LNK: 1 / LM: Top)**!"

Akira summoned a pyramid shaped monster with a red eye in its centre to the extra monster zone.

"Next, I play the continuous spell **Euler's Circuit** , and it has a very interesting effect. I use Euler's circuit to give you control of Tindangle Pascal, and place it in your extra monster zone!"

A blue lasso formed around Pascal, dragging it to Hobgoblin's side of the field.

"Witness my strength, bounty hunter!" said Akira confidently. "When I control a Tindangle, I can special summon **Tindangle Base Gardna (ATK: 0 / DEF: 2300 / LV: 5)** from my hand."

A new monster appeared in front of Pascal's link. It was a geometric shape with small spikes on each corner and a blue and maroon colouration.

"Base Gardna has another effect too. When a monster is summoned next to the link of an opponent's monster— in this case itself— I can tribute it to summon a Tindangle from my deck."

Hobgoblin appeared to be lazing around, leaning onto the back of Orthus and not paying attention to Akira's turn. "So that's why you gave me Pascal… interesting."

A card materialised into Akira's hand, which he grabbed, placing it forcefully onto the field.

"I summon **Tindangle Hound (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 0 / LV: 7)**!" he exclaimed.

Base Gardna disappeared in a burst of sparks, and Tindangle Hound appeared in its place. The new Tindangle was a dog creature with covered in hard blue and red armour. Strange eyes protruded from its sides and forked tongue snaked in and out of its mouth.

"I battle!" exclaimed Akira, raising a hand. "Tindangle Hound attacks Hallowicked Polyphemus!"

Hobgoblin smiled, lazily flicking over his trap. "I use the trap **Smile of the Pumpkin**. With it, I take no battle damage from a battle involving a Hallowicked monster."

A trap flipped over, and an astral carved pumpkin head flew up behind Hobgoblin's monster. Tindangle Hound slashed its claws, destroying Polyphemus, but the eyes of the pumpkin glowed, protecting Hobgoblin from damage.

"And after battle, Smile of the Pumpkin lets me add two Hallowicked monsters with different names to my hand," explained Hobgoblin, as two cards ejected from his wristband and he added them to his hand.

"Hmph," said Akira. "I end my turn."

"My move. Draw!" said Hobgoblin. He picked a card out of his hand and twirled it on a finger, considering. "No… not yet," he muttered. "Then this. I'll use Hallowicked Polyphemus's effect from my graveyard: when a control a Hallowicked monster, it special summons itself with halved attack and defence."

"Not so fast!" interrupted Akira. "When Tindangle Pascal is in a player's extra monster zone, that player cannot summon monsters from the deck, graveyard or extra deck, except Tindangle monsters! You cannot do anything!"

Hobgoblin's eyes glinted. "Oh, I big to differ. I wanted to have a bit of fun with this, but you've forced my hand. Very well."

He paused, taking a breath. "Pay close attention, SOL Technologies!" He addressed the oversized chess pieces behind Akira. "This is why you're paying me!"

Hobgoblin slowly took two cards from his hand, placing them at either ends of his duel disk. At the placement of the second card, a word in rainbow lettering spread across his duel disk. A pillar of blue light appeared on either side of him, with monsters rising up in them.

"With the Scale 3 **Hallowicked Oni (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2300 / LV: 7 / SC: 3)** and the Scale 9 **Hallowicked Poltergeist (ATK: 800 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 7 / SC: 9)** , I set the Pendulum Scale!"

In the left pillar rose a muscular tattooed humanoid. It wore tiger skin pants and a tunic, and black marking swirled across its body. A flowing mane of red hair hung behind its head, held back by curling goat horns.

In the right pillar was a faint white apparition with barely distinguishable features. A cheeky grin and sparkling blue eyes could be made out, and a light mist surrounded it, swirling round and round.

Akira took a step back in shock. "What… what is this?"

"You'll see soon enough." Hobgoblin gave a cackle, and clasped his hands together and began to chant. "At the setting of the sun, something wicked this way comes! I Pendulum summon! Appear— my fiendish monsters! **Hallowicked Werewolf (ATK: 1200 / DEF:** **1000 / LV: 4 / SC: 2)** , **Hallowicked Zombie (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 0 / LV: 4 / SC: 4)** and **Hallowicked Djinn (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 900 / LV: 4 / SC: 9)**!"

A portal opened between the two pillars of light, sending out three purple beams of light. The beams hit the ground and solidified into monsters. The first was a grey wolf that stood on its hind legs, tearing at the air with its claws. The second was humanoid, but with grey flesh covered in stitches and a shabby suit. The third monster was a purple spirit wearing a decorative turban and gold bangles on its wrists.

"Hallowicked Djinn lets me add any Hallowicked card from my deck to my hand upon summon," explained Hobgoblin, searching a card from his deck. He twirled the card around his finger, grinning.

Akira stumbled backwards, stuttering. "Wha… what? You… you cheated!"

Hobgoblin waggled a finger. "Afraid not. Can you confirm?" he asked, directing the question to the SOL executives.

"The method is legal," said the Rook, after some deliberation.

"But how, on the other hand…" said the Knight

"Still remains a question," said the Pawn.

"We will be looking into this," said the Bishop.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," replied Hobgoblin, before continuing the duel. "When I Pendulum summon; the effect of Poltergeist lets me draw a card for each Hallowicked monster I summoned. I count three, so I draw three cards!"

Hobgoblin reached into his deck and took his cards from the top, green light streaming behind them as he drew. "You're looking pale," he said to his opponent. "Don't worry. I'll be merciful. Probably."

"With the effect of Oni in my other Pendulum zone, my opponent's monsters all lose 300 attack points!"

The monster in Hobgoblin's Pendulum zone roared, its red tattoos glowing. Crimson light flared around the two Tindangles, causing them to stop slightly.

 **Tindangle Hound ATK: 2500 = 2200**

 **Tindangle Angel ATK: 500 = 200**

Hobgoblin picked a card from his hand, throwing into the air and catching it with a flourish, before slamming it down on his duel disk. "The continuous spell card **Night of the Blue Moon**! With it, Hallowicked monsters gain 100 attack points for each Hallowicked monster on the field!"

He pretended to count on his fingers, doing the math as Akira's face grew more horrified. "One… two… three… four! I have four Hallowicked monsters, so they each gain 400 attack points!"

 **Hallowicked Orthus ATK: 1700 = 2100**

 **Hallowicked Werewolf ATK: 1200 = 1600**

 **Hallowicked Zombie ATK: 1500 = 1900**

 **Hallowicked Djinn ATK: 1800 = 2200**

Akira gazed over Hobgoblin's array of monsters, spluttering. "But… none of your monsters are stronger than my Tindangle Hound. You can't beat me this turn!"

"I beg to differ, my friend," replied Hobgoblin. "I attack Tindangle Hound with Orthus! Infernal Howling!"

Orthus leapt towards Tindangle Hound, its jaws wide. Around its body, a ghostly blue wolf formed that rushed forward, chilling the air.

"It's your loss!" said Akira. "Tindangle Hound has the higher attack!"

Hobgoblin snapped his fingers. "Orthus' effect! When it attacks, I can tribute another monster I control to have it gain that monster's attack!"

Hobgoblin pointed his finger at each of his monsters in turn, counting them off. "Eeny, meeny, miny… moe. I tribute Tindangle Pascal to have Orthus gain 1000 attack! Howl of the Pack!"

Tindangle Pascal evaporated into red mist which flew over Orthus, infusing it with strength. A vicious howl echoed around the duel field as Orthus rushed forward, the apparition surrounding it piercing through Tindangle Hound's body and throwing it to the ground, destroying it.

 **Akira: LP 4000 = 3100**

Akira stumbled, hit by the damage. Hi styled hair was mussed over his forehead, and there was a gash in the shoulder of his suit.

Hobgoblin stood opposite him, tapping his foot on the ground, a smirk on his lips. "Hallowicked Djinn attacks Tindangle Angel! Twisted Wishes!"

Hallowicked Djinn clasped its hands in front of its body, before opening them and unleashing a blast golden particles. They converged on Tindangle Angel, surrounding and suffocating.

There was a crack, and Tindangle Angel exploded, sending Akira onto his back.

 **Akira: LP 3100 = 1400**

Akira got to his feet, breathing hard. His face was angry and bruised, his once immaculate clothing singed and discoloured. "It's not over yet!" he yelled. "I play the trap Tindangle Delaunay! When I take battle damage, the attacking monster is destroyed!"

Akira's trap flipped face-up, sending out crackling yellow electricity. The lightning connected with Hallowicked Djinn, sending sparks flying over its body and destroying it.

"Then from my extra deck, I summon this! Hound of ancient times! Be given a new form, and strike down our enemies with deadly precision! Howl, **Tindangle Acute Cerberus (ATK: 0 / LNK: 3 / LM: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right)**!" roared Akira.

Akira's Link monster was coloured crimson and blue like the other Tindangles, with huge bat wings that spread from its back. Its jaw was unhinged and a blue tongue flickered back and forth, licking at the air. Red blades like claws protruded from its feet, their sharpened edges glinting.

"When both Tindangle Angel and Hound are in my graveyard," said Akira, "Tindangle Acute Cerberus gains 1500 attack for each of them!"

 **Tindangle Acute Cerberus ATK: 0 = 3000**

"Quite impressive," Hobgoblin remarked appraisingly. "You actually did something."

Akira glared at Hobgoblin, sucking in a breath. "I would sooner die than lose to a low-life such as yourself."

A smile played around Hobgoblin's lips. "Then your future looks bleak. I end my turn."

"My move!" said Akira forcefully, as a new card appeared in his hand. "I activate the continuous spell **Nagel's Protection**! With it, I can double the damage you take from the attack of a Tindangle monster!"

Akira took a step forward. "Battle! Tindangle Acute Cerberus attacks Hallowicked Werewolf! Acute Math Blaze!"

A stream of fire burst from Tindangle Acute Cerberus' mouth, forming into the head of a fiery dog. The flames rushed at Hobgoblin crackling and burning.

"Normally you would take 1400 damage from this attack," explained Akira. "But because of Nagel's Protection, you take 2800!"

Hobgoblin yawned. "By sending Night of the Blue Moon to graveyard, I can negate one instance of battle or effect damage."

The fiery apparition generated by Akira's Cerberus was stopped by a cloudy blue radiance that burst from Hobgoblin's trap. The flames were all but extinguished, only a few sparks surviving to destroy Hallowicked Werewolf.

"Done yet?" grinned Hobgoblin.

Akira's mouth was twisted into an unholy snarl. "You… you…" He paused and took a breath, composing himself. "After Tindangle Acute Cerberus attacks, I can summon a **Tindangle Token (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1)** in defence position next to its link."

A small, metallic worm with a triangular head materialised on Akira's field.

"Acute Cerberus gains 500 attacks for each Tindangle it points to, so its attack increases thanks to my token!"

 **Tindangle Acute Cerberus ATK: 3000 = 3500**

"I place a card face-down and end my turn here," said Akira, breathing slowly.

 **Hallowicked Orthus ATK: 3100 = 1700**

"I draw!" said Hobgoblin. Eyeing the card he'd drew, he continued. "Let me show you what we low-life bounty hunters can do."

Lifting the card from his hand and twirling it on his finger, Hobgoblin cried out, "I tribute my Hallowicked Zombie and Orthus to normal summon this!"

The artificial light of the duel field dimmed, and a strange, thick fog rolled across the floor, chilling the ground.

"The cries of the headless horsemen echo through the night! At the coming of the messenger of the underworld, abandon your last hope! Appear, **Hallowicked Dullahan (ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / SC: 6)**!"

Hobgoblin two monsters transformed into pillars of purple flame that rose up into an archway shape. There was a crack, and the flames disappeared, leaving only a faint burning smell, before Hallowicked Dullahan rode forth.

Its figure was that of man mounted on a horse. The horse had eyes filled with purple flames and pitch dark hair. There was no saddle nor bridle to control it.

The rider was dressed in plain, black leather armour, knee-high boots and a flowing cape. A thin fencer's sword was strapped to his belt, glinting silver. Twisting violet light surrounded his body, giving it the appearance of being wreathed in flames. His head was cut off at the neck, the wound obscured by a high collar. A purple flame burned brilliantly were his head should have been.

Akira took a step back at the monster's appearance, but quickly recovered. "That monster is no foe! Acute Cerberus has much higher attack!"

"I think that my Hallowicked Dullahan will give you plenty of reason to fear," said Hobgoblin cryptically, patting the flank of the horse. "When he's summoned, I can summon a monster that is face-up in the extra deck or graveyard."

Akira frowned. "There's nothing in your graveyard that can help you… that makes no difference!"

Hobgoblin laughed. "Dullahan's effect is not restricted to my graveyard…"

It took a second for Akira to register what had been said. "That means…"

"Right you are!" exclaimed Hobgoblin, a crazed grin breaking out on his face. "I summon Tindangle Hound from your graveyard! Soul Migration!"

A violet portal of fire opened in the ground next to Hallowicked Dullahan, and Tindangle Hound rose out of it, surrounded by a purple aura.

"With Hallowicked Dullahan, the souls of the dead are mine to control," laughed Hobgoblin. "Since Tindangle Hound is gone from your graveyard, Tindangle Acute Cerberus will lose 1500 attack!"

Acute Cerberus roared as its attack was reduced.

 **Tindangle Acute Cerberus ATK: 3500 = 2000**

"I won't lose!" said Akira desperately. "I play the trap Gergonne's End! When it's activated, it becomes an equip card for Acute Cerberus. And when it's equipped, Acute Cerberus cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect, nor can it be targeted!"

"That makes no difference," said Hobgoblin confidently. "I activate the effect of Tindangle Hound! Your monster loses 1000 attack for each monster it's linked to! There's one, so it loses 1000 attack points!"

 **Tindangle Acute Cerberus ATK: 2000 = 1000**

Hobgoblin pointed at Akira, a crazed grin spreading over his face. "Battle! Hallowicked Dullahan attacks Tindangle Acute Cerberus! Horseman's Judgement!"

Hallowicked Dullahan drew the sword from his belt, running a hand across the edge before rushing forward with a burst of speed. He levelled the weapon at Tindangle Acute Cerberus, holding it steady as the sound of heavy hoof beats filled the air.

Akira gazed at the oncoming monster, an image of death that he knew would end him as well as his monster. He had already failed SOL Technologies once; to do so again would ensure his demotion, blocking out any hope of a better future… for him and his sister.

"Aoi…" muttered Akira, closing his eyes, accepting the strike. "I'm sorry…"

He waited for his inevitable defeat, but nothing came. No blast of energy, no cut of the sword. He kept his eyes shut tight, not daring to hope.

A laugh, merry and high, filled the air. Akira snapped open his eyes to see Hobgoblin bent over, cackling madly.

"Hallowicked Dullahan," called the bounty hunter. "Stop your attack."

The horse came to a halt just inches from Akira's Tindangle. The rider raised the sword high, before sheathing it back onto his belt.

"So," said Hobgoblin, "The stiff Security Manager does have something to live for after all."

Akira spluttered, his composure broken. "I…what?"

"I know how things are here in the VRAINS," said Hobgoblin. "If you don't get a break, then you're doomed to an unfortunate life of misery. Most people come here to make their fortunes, but you… you're doing it for something else…"

Akira nodded mutely, not daring to speak.

"Good," said Hobgoblin. He tapped a few buttons on his duel disk, and an electronic voice sounded. _"Duel Terminated. Result: Inconclusive."_

 **[DUEL TERMINATED]**

The SOL executives spoke up again.

"This is unacceptable!" said the Rook, emotion seeping into his voice for the first time.

"We will not tolerate such insubordination!" said the Knight.

"We— "

"Uh, uh, uh," interrupted Hobgoblin, shaking his head. "I do what I like. If you think that you can catch Playmaker without me, be my guest. But I don't think you have that liberty…"

The chess pieces were silent, not speaking for a few seconds.

"Very well," said the Pawn. "We accept your decision."

"However…" said the Bishop. "Akira Zaizen! You have failed us too many times now. You will be— "

"None of that either," said Hobgoblin. "I'd hate to see someone's career ruined because of me. You can't fire him for something he had no control over. After all…" Hobgoblin's eyes glinted. "He never stood a chance. And neither will Playmaker."

The SOL executives conversed for another few seconds, before their automated voices filled the room again.

"We accept your conditions," said the Rook.

"However, we want something in exchange," said the Knight.

"Playmaker has an ally— Soulburner," said the Pawn.

"We want you to bring him in as well," said the Bishop.

Hobgoblin stroked his chin, considering, he glanced over at Akira, who mouthed something back. "Please…"

Hobgoblin spread his hands magnanimously. "Why not? It's not like he'll make any extra challenge."

The SOL executives seemed pleased with the decision. "Take your leave, Hobgoblin," said the Rook.

"We will be in touch soon. Until then, we have one instruction," said the Knight.

"Find Playmaker," said the Pawn.

"And bring him to us," finished the Bishop.

Hobgoblin spun on his heel, making for the exit. The chess piece holograms flickered out of existence and Akira stood there, wordless thanks in his eyes.

Hobgoblin glanced back, winking at the security manager. "You're welcome."

* * *

Akira Zaizen sat alone in his office, pondering. The SOL executives had previously informed him that he'd be required to test the strength of a bounty hunter, but he'd been perceptive enough to know that it was a test for himself as well. He knew that his career would be over if SOL saw him lose to some low-life bounty hunter.

And he'd lost. Not only that, he'd been crushed. The bounty hunter— Hobgoblin— had seen through his strategies and pulled apart his moves at every turn.

But then Hobgoblin had ended the duel, and used himself as a bargaining chip to save him. He'd seen through Akira's mask and decided there was something there worth saving.

Hobgoblin, Akira decided, was an enigma. He wouldn't want to be in Playmaker's position when the bounty hunter came after him. Akira knew that Playmaker was good— very good— but he wasn't sure that he'd be able to stand up to Hobgoblin. When Akira had duelled Playmaker, he'd at least been able to damage him.

He hadn't even been able to scratch Hobgoblin.

There was a ringing, and Akira snapped out of his thoughts, pressing a button on his desk. The holographic figure of the bishop appeared in miniature.

"Consider yourself lucky that you are still Security Manager," said the Bishop coldly. "Rest assured that we will not be so lenient if you fail again. Losing to a low-life bounty hunter is… unacceptable."

Akira frowned. "He may have been a low-life bounty hunter, but he was a good duelist. I never stood a chance."

"No, you did not," replied the Bishop frankly. "We were already aware of his… capabilities, but not of their extent. We needed you to find that extent."

Akira caught the implications of what the Bishop was saying. If they already knew that Hobgoblin was powerful, but planned to fire him already, then the duel was just a way to be rid of him. To SOL Technologies, he had lost his value. But Akira knew that he would stay, no matter how useless he was. He had to, to look after his sister.

"If I may, sir," asked Akira. "What was the summon that the bounty hunter performed? I have never seen such a thing."

"It's an old method," said the Bishop. "When SOL Technologies created Link VRAINS and introduced speed duels, the method became obsolete. When VRAINS' Charisma Duelists began using Link summon, it was forgotten." He sighed, sounding human for a second, and not a machine of cold logic. "We thought that Pendulum summon was gone, but apparently not."

"Very well, sir," said Akira.

He tapped a button on his desk, and the hologram of the bishop faded away. Quickly typing on the keypad, he entered a string of numbers. He paused, before pressing down on the touchpad.

He waited, drumming his fingers on the desk. There was a ringing, and a voice, music to Akira's ears, came through.

"Akira? Brother? Is that you?"

Akira breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, Aoi. It's me."

"I haven't heard from you in ages," said Aoi happily. "I haven't found any information yet, but don't worry. Blue Girl is on the job!"

"No, no," replied Akira. "I just needed to check if you were alright."

"Okay…" said Aoi hesitantly. "Why? I can take care of myself."

Akira took a deep breath. "Listen, Aoi. SOL Technologies have hired a new bounty hunter to hunt for Playmaker… I know you're allies with him. He might target you to get to him."

Aoi laughed. "That's what you're worried about? I'm sure I can handle some bounty hunter."

"No…" Akira shook his head, his voice growing more worried. "He isn't like the others. The SOL executives made me duel him. He… he crushed me." Akira bowed his head, ashamed.

Aoi's voice switched from excited to concerned. "What? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Aoi," said Akira, trying to calm her down. "Listen, I can't explain everything here. I don't if SOL is listening. If you find anything new, call me. And Aoi… watch out for Hobgoblin."

He pressed his hand on the keypad to end the call before Aoi could reply. He sighed sadly, wishing he could make sure his sister was safe. But he knew that any longer and SOL might tap the call, and if that happened he would be even worse off than before.

Hobgoblin had shown mercy to him, had even been kind, for whatever reasons. Because he was 'doing it for something else.' Perhaps he would show that same mercy to Aoi.

 _Aoi_ , prayed Akira desperately. _Be safe_.

* * *

Yusaku had long decided that the Duel Club meetings were boring and without point. The members' knowledge of duelling was passable if anything, even if the Hosoda, the president, knew what he was talking about.

Hosoda began the usual unanimated lecture about duelling he always gave at the start of a session.

"And we have a new member joining us in the club today…"

Yusaku perked up. At least this was something new. He glanced around the room, looking for a new face.

"Please welcome Toriko O'Torito," said Hosoda, starting to clap. The clap died down almost immediately when he realised he was the only one clapping.

Yusaku craned his head around to find the new student. Sure enough, he was there, standing up as indicated by Hosoda.

Toriko O'Torito was of average height and build. A mess of black hair sat atop his head, spiking up in an inconceivable manner. He had a sharp nose and high, almost aristocratic cheekbones. Dark purple eyes twinkled, matching the confident, cocky smile on his face.

Yusaku stared the boy up and down, and it took him a moment to realise that Toriko was staring back.

* * *

Toriko O'Torito glanced around the Duel Club classroom. Bored, dull faces stared back at him, taking in the new member of their club. He kept a trademark grin on his face, keeping the confident air.

 _Look through the mask, uncover the secrets_.

He scanned across the room again, locking eyes with a tall, lanky boy with blue and pink hair.

 _The eyes tell the story._

Emerald green eyes stared back at him, cool and calculating.

Toriko knew those eyes, from the hundreds of pictures he'd already seen. He did a cross check in his head, matching them to his target.

 _Bingo. Looks like Hobgoblin will be hunting tonight_.

He broke eye contact, keeping the confident smile as he sat back down and the Duel Club resumed.

 _Playmaker is in for a scare_.

* * *

 **Original Cards:**

 **Hobgoblin (Toriko)**

 **Hallowicked Orthus (DARK / Beast / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 4 / SC: 3)**

 _Pendulum Effect: You can target one card in your Pendulum zone; either double or halve its Pendulum scale._

 _Monster Effect: If you control no monsters, you can special summon this card from your hand. When this card attacks, you can tribute one other monster you control: this card gains attack equal to that monster's attack until the end phase._

 _Trivia: this card is based off Orthus or Orthrus, a two-headed dog from Greek mythology._

 **Hallowicked Polyphemus (DARK / Fiend / Effect / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 0 / LV: 7)**

 _Monster Effect: If you control a Hallowicked monster, you can special summon this card (from your hand or graveyard)._

 _Trivia: this card is based off Polyphemus, a cyclops from Greek mythology, described in Homer's Odyssey._

 **Smile of the Pumpkin (Normal Trap)**

 _Effect: If a Hallowicked monster you control is attacked; you take no battle damage from that battle. Then, if your monster was destroyed, you can add two Hallowicked monsters with different names from you deck to your hand._

 **Hallowicked Oni (DARK / Fiend / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2300 / LV: 7 / SC: 3)**

 _Pendulum Effect: While this card is face-up in your Pendulum zone, all monsters your opponent controls lose 300 attack and defence. OTHER EFFECTS UNKOWN._

 _Monster Effect: EFFECTS UNKOWN._

 _Trivia: Oni are a type of Yokai, or troll, from Japanese folklore._

 **Hallowicked Poltergeist (DARK / Fiend / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 800 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 7 / SC: 9)**

 _Pendulum Effect: When you Pendulum summon; you can draw one card for each Hallowicked monster Pendulum summoned. OTHER EFFECTS UNKOWN._

 _Monster Effect: EFFECTS UNKOWN._

 **Hallowicked Werewolf (DARK / Beast / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 1200 / DEF:** **1000 / LV: 4 / SC: 2)**

 _Pendulum Effect: EFFECTS UNKOWN._

 _Monster Effect: EFFECTS UNKOWN._

 **Hallowicked Zombie (DARK / Zombie / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 0 / LV: 4 / SC: 4)**

 _Pendulum Effect: EFFECTS UNKOWN_

 _Monster Effect: EFFECTS UNKOWN_

 **Hallowicked Djinn (DARK / Fiend / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 900 / LV: 4 / SC: 9)**

 _Pendulum Effect: EFFECTS UNKOWN_

 _Monster Effect: When this card is summoned, you can add one Hallowicked card from you deck to your hand._

 **Night of the Blue Moon (Continuous Spell)**

 _Effect: All Hallowicked monsters you control gain 100 attack for each Hallowicked monster on the field. You can send this card to the graveyard to negate one instance of battle or effect damage._

 _Trivia: based off a rare phenomenon during which the moon turns blue due to smoke or dust particles in the atmosphere_

 **Hallowicked Dullahan (DARK / Fiend / Pendulum / Effect / ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / SC: 6)**

 _Pendulum Effect: EFFECTS UNKOWN._

 _Monster Effect: When this card is summoned, you can summon a monster from either player's graveyard or face-up in their extra deck, ignoring it's summoning conditions._

 _Trivia: the Dullahan is a headless horseman from Celtic and Irish mythology, said to be an emissary of death._

 **Akira**

 **Tindangle Pascal (DARK / Fiend / Link / Effect / ATK: 1000 / LNK: 1 / LM: Top)**

 _Monster Effect: The player controlling this card cannot summon monsters from the deck, graveyard or extra deck, except Tindangle monsters. Once per turn, you can summon one Tindangle from your deck in either face-up attack position or face-down defence position._

 _Trivia: this card's name comes from Blaise Pascal, a French mathematician, following the theme of Tindangle spells and traps being named after mathematicians._

* * *

 **So, what did you think?**

 **If you enjoyed, have any criticisms or questions, please leave a review or PM me.**

 **Hobgoblin (or Toriko)'s deck has a monster or mythological creature theme. The archetype name, Hallowicked, has no connection to the wrestler. His name, Toriko O'Torito is an adjustment on the Japanese for trick or treat, Torikku oa torīto (or at least that's what Google Translate tells me.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and I hope you already the next chapter when it arrives, if at all, in an indefinite amount of time.**


End file.
